


Neverending Daymare

by KenNan73888



Series: The Heart of a King [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Deities, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenNan73888/pseuds/KenNan73888
Summary: When meeting the additional family in the Duke of Favonius, Frederick suddenly became close with a girl called Sonya, and they spend a great amount of time together. As their mutual relationships steadily growing, there's something dark lurking within their past as it emerges.The attachment the two shared will soon vanish after uncertainty memories play with their future decision. It may push them apart, but those who serve them before the crisis want nothing more than their happiness.
Relationships: Azran | Frederick/Sonya | Rhian, Junta/Chael
Series: The Heart of a King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194674





	1. Pilot

Azran opens and looks through every single book in this never-ending library, waiting as if an event will occur. Books move from place to place, and tiny sprites organize them while keeping track which sections are which. A few sprites carry a cup of tea to Azran. It floats beside him in minutes before he grabs it. In his hand, the book was interesting that he too absorbed while taking a sip from the cup, then made an unpleasant face. The drink was a bit sour for his taste.

"Yum, so refreshing. I love the taste, the sourness in it."

A feminine voice, known as Rhian, popped out of nowhere, made Azran smile, and then he replied, "Everything you taste is tasty to you. No matter if it's disgusting or not, you'll consume it."

No comment returned but a giggle.

Azran nonchalant slams the book close and brings it to a dark yellow soma armchair, where he sits and continues reading. The books he's holding aren't any average literal, but spells. The same goes for every single book here. To his interest, this one was old and was written long ago. The writing was childish, with terrible scribbles.

Behind him, leaning on the furniture, was a see-through figure. It's the figure Azran had a few conversations with a second ago from the look of it. He reaches for Rhian's hand and kisses it.

"How adorable these writings I'm seeing," Rhian said, taking the book while flipping through it. "Are these... Oh, darling, it's yours when you're a child. The first book you wrote."

"Of course, my dear. They may be old, but these spells are valuable. Now." Azran stood up and turned while grabbing the book from her. "Let us have some lunch. I'm a bit...peckish."

Rhian smiled and said, "That sounds lovely."

Azran settles the book on the furniture, where the sprites pick it up to put it away. Without taking Rhian's hand, she vanished and went into Azran center chest. A part of him, a part of her. They walk in front of the bookcase until a white light appears, showing the size and shape of a door where they enter.

Light passes through Azran, transporting him inside a bar at a location that welcomes any living beings. Also, it belongs to an acquaintance of his. He enjoys the meal they serve, and their cooking beats any top restaurant he visits before. Just the scent carried from the kitchen already made him drool, and Rhian too, agreeing with him on these delicious ferments catching her.

Petite Bar, even though it's small, there's enough space for Rain to find a seat to sit. Tables aren't available, but he doesn't mind sharing. One table he chose and everyone on it didn't bother him, minding their own business because it's all about respecting the spaces.

Azran sits comfortably then mumble, "ꓵuԍw," summoning a screen of various drinks he can order. However, that's not the section he's interested in but food. "Dooɻ," he commanded again, this time, showing what he wants.

"Woah, everything looks so good. I want that one, that one, that one, also that one," Rhian appeared, pointing nearly all of the foods on the menu.

Azran chuckled then said, "Careful, my dear, don't want to ruin my health. Do you?"

"I'll try not to... But no matter your appearance, I still love you."

"How sweet of you..." An image then caught Azran's eyes with a teasing smile. "Look, my dear, this Piyaz seems tasty."

Rhian stares closely at what Azran is pointing, and the dish he speaks, which she covers her mouth in horror. It's nothing but beans. Less meat too. The teasing doesn't sound serious, however, knowing Azran's personality means he'll definitely order such a meal. Within a second, he signals the waiter to get his order while Rhian panicking. This is not what she had in mind going out for lunch.

◆ ◆ ◆

"Delicious, I do say so myself."

Azran sucks a few tips off his fingers as if he's enjoying every last piece left in his mouth. However, Rhian cuddles herself while goosebumps cover her whole body, unable to forget the after taste unless something replaces it.

"Cheer up, my dear. What if I make it up for you? Because I'm now craving for some chocolate." Azran's suggestion sounds great, but Rhian feels like she's not trusting this 'treat' of his. "Oh, please. Don't make that face, I'm done fooling with you today."

Coming from behind, moving a seat beside them, was a young man, who wore a mask that expresses an unpleasant grin. Which surprises Azran when this gentleman comes out of nowhere. Without ignoring this man's existence, Azran's eyes met directly to his, and noticed behind that man was a tall woman.

"It's rare to see you here, Eric. And your daughter?" Azran smiled, now concentrating on the woman.

"Always the same, no emotion, empty."

"This meeting isn't a coincidence. What brings you to me?"

"There's someone I'm seeking, and it isn't just one. More than a group, hundreds, I believe. I saw in my own eyes that they open the gate by sacrificing a couple of people, including children. Maybe, someday, they'll find a way to roam freely through those gates."

"That, you need my help."

"Yes."

"Ah, I see..." Azran nodded, understanding what he's aiming for. "You're not worried about those men or who can access one of those realms. Your interest is what is in their possession. Am I right, Eric?"

Eric began to chuckle then said, "You're never wrong. Still the same as ever. If you happen to come across them, contact me. That's all I need."

"What if I don't?" Azran smirks, waiting how he'll take it. The mask Eric wore made it less impressive, but Azran enjoys the silence. No replying, so he continued, "You once were my apprentice, and still is. Unfortunately, Eric, I'm sitting out on this one. Don't get me wrong. I'm desperately worried about the gate, but... I'm getting old."

Getting old or not, there are no changes in Rain appearance. The issue here is because Eric was his apprentice, the same goes with his other apprentices out there. Chances, those apprentices will fight and not get along but against. Rain hates to put his foot down between quarrels but can't when one has their own objective to accomplish. In these kinds of situations, there's nothing for him to gain by dilly dally offer a hand.

Creepily crawling over Azran's hands were red liquid as he saw them, getting into his sleeve but were destroyed by slamming his hand on it. The table wiggled while all eyes were on them. A deep growl coming from Azran's throat then settles, widening his lips.

"Sorry to disrupt your meals, ladies and gentles," Azran apologized, standing then bow. "Please, continue." He went back sitting on his chair, then glared at his apprentice. "You know you won't win if you try anything on me."

Eric chuckled unpleasantly, "I'm only playing with you. Don't be too exaggerating, master."

"Playing, you say."

There's no such thing as playing because Azran had the urge to teach him a lesson and steadily raised his fingers. A hand then grasps his own, seeing it belong to Rhian as she shakes her head. He hates being interrupted but holds it in. However, Azran wouldn't let go and drops the father and daughter into a portal. Rhian stares at the empty spot in shock, while Azran gets off his seat and leaves after paying.

* * *

**Mōnpin Translate**

**ꓵuԍw** \- Menu  
 **Dooɻ** \- Food


	2. Act 1 - Unusual Gateway

An empty white space where there's nothing visible until a young blonde man—Frederick—is spotted, sleeping soundly while sitting onto nothing. His breathing was calm, then everything in that whiteness was replaced by furniture and red wallpapers. The steady breathing was cut off when a door opened as the man facing not anyone but himself. Tiredly, he didn't acknowledge the man who's standing.

 **Other Frederick  
** [ _Smirked and leaned over the sleepy man and whispered_ ] Remember, my king. Remember who you truly are.

That made Frederick fully awake, seeing where he's now in front of a gigantic mechanical circle around the ground. He suddenly recovers what is going on, and it's a location that is supposed to investigate a suspicious activity going through this area. Keeping Frederick company is his underling, Junta, and on his underling shoulder that's under a raven form is Chael.

Coming back really struck Frederick as his breathing was difficult while holding the side of his head through the pain. A signal that a part of Frederick's memory returns, and this memory is related to the gate's first creation connected different worlds. Where that mechanic circle is actually that.

 **Junta  
** [ _Noticed Frederick unusual reaction_ ] Sure been decades since I saw this piece of work or ever been used to travel through worlds. Anyone would die getting their hands on this junk. [ _Without continuing but a pause when Junta stared directly at Frederick. He grumbled, mixing his mouth in frustration_ ] Wouldn't that ring any bell, Azran?

 **Frederick  
** Frederick. [ _Reminded him what to be called_ ] And yes, I remember every single detail of it.

 **Junta  
** Then you know the functionality.

 **Frederick  
** I know, but it isn't pretty.

As Frederick stated, they walked around the mechanic circle and came upon clothes after clothes lying on the ground. Neither adult but children instead. The posture indicates how these children's bodies slowly consumed by the gate, leaving any attachment on them.

 **Chael  
** Children's clothes? Why children's clothes? [ _Flapping his wings confusedly_ ]

 **Junta  
** Children's arcane are powerful and well connected to the energies surrounding us that's naked to our eyes. Once a child becomes an adult, their arcane will decrease unless going through training. [ _Give a dry chuckle_ ] Those sick bastards.

 **Frederick  
** Shameful that their lives were cut short. However… No one should know this is a gate. [ _Bent down then lifted an outfit up to observe it as sands poured out_ ] Or understand how it should open.

Frederick frowned then smirked while throwing the outfit aside when an outrageous idea crept into his mind. Thinking mischievously by letting this machine consume his arcane. Just the thought of it had his heart pump without noticing his arcane gradually escaping from his body.

Without the other two knowledge, it soon overwhelms Chael as he falls and reverts to his original form. Gasping for air as he grabs Junta's pants while suffering. Confused at first until Junta senses a strong yet familiar arcane. His colorless eyes glow pink, then green, then multiple colors as he is caught, surprisingly, Frederick's arcane grows more prominent than a village.

Then all of a sudden, a gate emerges that shoots through the clouds. The size of that worries Junta but became fully aware when the gate began to open. Whichever realms Frederick directs the gate, he doesn't want anything going through it.

◆ ◆ ◆

Across other nations and countries, people could clearly see the gate. Some weren't sure what they saw, while others turned into an uproar and understood what it meant when that gate showed up. Throughout, the royals and nobles launch an emergency meeting.

◆ ◆ ◆

Junta angrily stomps one foot, triggering a vibration from the ground as he gets rid of Frederick's arcane. Cutting off the gate resource. The tension lessens as Chael gasps and finally able to breathe. Junta relaxes then feels uneasy when an unreadable expression Frederick makes at him.

 **Junta  
** [ _Went up to Frederick and growled_ ] You're insane, Azran. Opening the gate just like that will let anything pass through it. Chances, monsters. [ _Click his tongue and look away_ ] Why?

 **Frederick  
** A phenomenal idea had me thinking… These men, who are engaging the gate, will be easily lured by something like this. We'll know who did it.

 **Junta  
** Not only them but others too. Haven't you thought about that?

 **Frederick  
** Then we better pick up the pace. Search through each individual person coming here. Which means there'll be a lot, a lot of them. [ _Junta was right, which there should be more people they need_ ] Hmm, you do have a point. Who's available?

 **Junta  
** Advait.

 **Frederick  
** Wonderful. They're lovely and are terrific with their job. However... What about Beau?

 **Junta  
** He's busy managing his new brothel in the F̂ār̂xng Realm.

 **Frederick  
** Let his wife handle it. [ _Junta wasn't too pleased, making an annoying expression_ ] Oh please, stop with that pouty face. I'll also bring Martina along, if that'll make you happy because she's free.

Staggering behind them, Chael hadn't overcome the arcane in his system. He stood behind Junta, who's shorter than him, and plunged on top of him out of exhaustion. It took Junta by surprise then shook his head in frustration and left him be.


End file.
